OneShot- Celos (YuuNoa)
by Menomy
Summary: Existían miradas y miradas. Primero estaban las miradas que expresaban admiración y respeto ante quien lo merecía y luego estaban esas miradas; esas miradas que en ese momento estaban haciendo que los intestinos de Yuichiro se retorcieran de furia.


CELOS

Existían miradas y miradas. Primero estaban las miradas que expresaban admiración y respeto ante quien lo merecía y luego estaban esas miradas; esas miradas que en ese momento estaban haciendo que los intestinos de Yuichiro se retorcieran de furia.

Justo en ese momento estaba acompañando a su joven líder en un encargo especial de Guren, reunirse con todos y cada uno de los líderes de escuadrón de la base con el objetivo de probar su conocimiento sobre las normas generales. En su día libre, cabía recalcar.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el turno de hablar con los escuadrones de los más jóvenes, es decir, quienes tenían su edad, o ya sea un par de años mayores o menores (aunque de éstos últimos casi no había ninguno).

La ubicación en donde se encontraba Yuu le permitía observar perfecta y detalladamente todo el panorama y, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, caer en cuenta de todo lo que los ojos de los hombres con los que hablaba su líder inspeccionaban; y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Si bien era cierto Shinoa Hiragi era una chica atractiva y, sumándole la influencia de su apellido, era un buen partido para cualquiera; sus pretendientes eran muchos aunque ella no los hiciera notar como algo importante y prácticamente los ignoraba.

Y a pesar de estar consiente de todo eso, el sentimiento que en ese momento abundaba en el interior del chico de ojos verdes era la furia, y el hecho de que la pelilila hubiera escogido justo ese día para usar una falda más corta de lo normal solo lo empeoraba.

Todos habían visto demasiado a la chica en distintos intervalos de tiempo y utilizando distintas cantidades de discreción; pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la mirada color azabache de aquel obstinado que ni siquiera disimulaba el hecho de estar mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven Hiragi.

-Entonces teniendo en cuenta los avances de tu equipo en materia de entrenamiento, me imagino que estarán listos para la siguiente misión en equipos ¿no?

-Claro, mi escuadrón estará listo para cualquier cosa que nos ordenen pero cambiando radicalmente de tema…- una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico- ¿en qué lugar de ésta mugrosa base ha estado escondida una chica tan linda como tú?

Si Yuichiro hubiera tenido algún objeto en la mano podrían dar por hecho que ese pobre objeto se hubiera roto de la fuerza con la que apretó los puños y la cosa no hacía más que empeorar cuando el chico tuvo la osadía de sostener la mano de la chica entre las suyas y depositar un beso en ellas.

-¿E-eh? Buen-no yo…- la sonrisa burlona que siempre estaba en el rostro de Shinoa fue reemplazada para dar lugar a una sonrisa nerviosa, la pelilila podía ser burlona e irritante a veces pero nunca se había encontrado con un Don Juan por naturaleza y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¡Shinoa! Debemos irnos, Guren se enfadará si nos demoramos mucho y éste era el último líder con el que debías hablar ¿no es así?

-Es cierto- la chica se soltó del agarre del de ojos azabache mientras que Yuichiro se ganó una mirada amenazante de parte del mismo, lo cual le hizo sonreír internamente- Solo debo obtener algunos datos básicos y nos iremos.

-Está bien…

-Bueno, solo necesito saber el nombre del líder de escuadrón y el tiempo de pertenencia al ejército imperial demoníaco…

-No acostumbro a decir mi nombre sin antes conocer el de la persona a quien se lo doy ¿cuál es tu nombre preciosa?- instantáneamente un sonrisa coqueta apareció en el rostro del chico.

-Shinoa Hiragi, líder de mi escuadrón como podrás suponer y aquel chico que está allí- detuvo su presentación un momento para señalar a Yuichiro- también pertenece a mi escuadrón.

-Hiragi… Interesante, así que la familia Hiragi además de tener poder tiene una gran belleza ¿debo suponer que se lleva en las venas? No es muy común ver a una chica de tan prestigiosa familia. Debo admitir que ahora me pareces más interesante que antes, me has flechado totalmente.

Y con eso fue suficiente, Yuichiro abandonó su cómoda posición recargado sobre la pared, agarró de la muñeca a Shinoa y la alejó lo antes posible de aquel chico de ojos azabache.

Podía soportar que admiraran a Shinoa, podía soportar que la miraran, incluso podía soportar con mucho esfuerzo el hecho de que le hagan halagos de su belleza pero lo que no podía soportar era que le dijeran directamente y sin el más mínimo descaro algún tipo de sentimiento por ella; eso era algo que lo ponía en desventaja.

Estuvo un tiempo caminando mientras se sumía a sí mismo en un océano de pensamientos que no se percató de la fuerza que utilizaba para sostener la muñeca de su "rehén" sino hasta que la misma chica le asestó un golpe después de ser ignorada por tercera vez.

-Idiota, necesito los datos generales de este último escuadrón para terminar con el encargo y tener el resto de la tarde libre- dijo mientras se masajeaba la muñeca que había adquirido un ligero tono rojo debido al agarre de Yuichiro- ¿por qué rayos me arrastraste hasta aquí y de una forma tan brusca? Y más te vale darme una buena respuesta si no quieres que te asesine a golpes.

-No es nada, solo que ese chico te dijo…- dijo Yuichiro apenas eludible

-¿Lo que me dijo? Ah, es obvio ya debe haber quedado rendido ante mi gran belleza…-Y en esa forma de hablar lo había confirmado, la Shinoa de siempre había vuelto

-Ahora vuelves a burlarte de todo ¿por qué no reaccionaste así cuando ese chico te estaba hablando tan descaradamente?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede…? Espera… ¿Acaso estás celoso Yuu-san?

La furia de Yuichiro se transformó en un sonrojo ante la repentina pregunta de la chica y apartó la mirada rápidamente hacia un lado.

-P-Para nada…

-¿Ah no? Entonces supongo que no te importará si vuelvo allá y…

Ya había empezado a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraba el otro chico cuando el suave agarre de Yuichiro la detuvo y a la vez dejó sorprendida.

-No regreses allá, por favor…

La voz suplicante de Yuichiro hizo que algo en el interior de Shinoa se removiera incómodo y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro en un instante.

-Yuu…

-No me agrada ese sujeto- el agarre de Yuichiro se hizo un poco más fuerte haciendo que Shinoa se pusiera nerviosa de repente, desde que Guren había planteado la teoría de su enamoramiento por Yuu había empezado a estar así por cualquier acción dulce de parte del chico de ojos verdes.

-B-Bueno, supongo que no es muy importante… Vámonos, debo darle estos reportes a Guren y después-

-Shinoa- al darse cuenta de cómo la chica se estaba escapando nerviosamente zafándose de su agarre, Yuichiro rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola por la cintura.

-Y-Yuu ¿qué sucede…?- intentó zafarse pero solo consiguió que el chico se aferrara más a ella

-No te muevas… él está detrás de ti, seguro te está buscando- susurró Yuichiro en el oído de Shinoa, a lo que la chica hizo un ademán de girar la cabeza pero él se lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelilila- Por favor, por un momento finge que no te interesa nadie más que yo

La chica asintió, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuichiro y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento de paz; podía cumplir con su petición fácilmente, sonrió satisfecha por un instante hasta que las manos de Yuichiro alejaron un poco su rostro.

La miró a los ojos por un momento y apoyo sus labios en la cabeza de Shinoa, miró disimuladamente alrededor y pudo ver al de ojos negros mirando la escena con una expresión de odio en su rostro; sonrió victoriosamente en su interior y la sensación de victoria lo impulsó a intentar algo más.

-Por favor… discúlpame por esto- le susurró Yuichiro al oído de la chica y se alejó un poco viendo como ésta parpadeaba confundida ante lo dicho por el de ojos verdes, ver la expresión en su rostro le arrancó un ligera risa a Yuichiro que hizo confundir más a la chica.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso Yuichiro deposito un corto y ligero beso sobre los labios de Shinoa viendo, segundos después, el asombro reflejado en los rasgos de la chica.

La pelilila parpadeó varias veces tratando de convencerse de que lo que había pasado no era real pero no lo lograba, de verdad había pasado; Yuichiro mirándola y casi burlándose de su confusa expresión.

-Esto no era parte del plan…- comentó Yuichiro entre risas mientras se alejaba cubriéndose el rostro con su mano; se sentó en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared aun riéndose nerviosamente.

-¿P-Por qué dices eso…?

-Cuando me enteré que debías hacer éste encargo en nuestro día libre odié demasiado a Guren, por más que lo pienses no podrás tener una idea de todo el esfuerzo que usé para planear el día de hoy…-Shinoa escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía Yuichiro y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado para ponerle más atención- Me gustas Shinoa… y se suponía que sería el día perfecto para decírtelo… Soy un tonto ¿no es cierto?

Los ojos café de la chica se habían abierto a más no poder al momento de la inesperada confesión del chico pero mantuvo la compostura suficiente como para no comportarse como un adolescente ilusa y soñadora que solo pensaba en príncipes azules de cuentos de hadas.

-No lo eres…-Yuichiro miró a la chica mientras ésta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del mismo

-Lo soy Shinoa… no entiendes como-

-Si lo entiendo- le interrumpió Shinoa con voz y expresión seria; se trasladó de su posición y se sentó frente a Yuichiro mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

El chico se contagió de su cálida sonrisa y atrajo la cabeza de la chica más cerca apoyando su frente con la de ella brindando una extraña paz al ambiente.

Sostuvo la mano de su líder entre las suyas y depositó un beso sobre la misma; besó la frente de la chica, su mejilla y finalmente, y con una tortuosa lentitud se adueñó de los labios de su líder.

La sensación de calidez se apoderó del interior de Shinoa y su felicidad era más que la de un niño recibiendo el juguete que tanto esperaba por el día de navidad; por otro lado, los pensamientos del chico solo se centraban en una cosa: la chica de ojos castaños y cabello lila, la persona en la que más confiaba dentro de su equipo, la misma que le había llevado a conocer a lo que ahora eran su familia, la única a la que amaba.

Los brazos del chico se movieron automáticamente hacia la cintura de la chica para acercarla más hacia él y, con el fin de encontrarse en una mejor posición, Shinoa rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y disfrutó de la comodidad que esto le brindaba.

Sus labios se separaban momentáneamente y se volvían a unir, los latidos fuertes y claros de ambos se escuchaban como una melodía de fondo; se separaron una vez más y, como si de un imán se tratara se volvieron a unir en un beso un poco más intenso.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse unos centímetros luego de unos instantes; las respiraciones agitadas del otro les azotaban los labios aún sensibles y el sonrojo aún seguía presente.

En ese momento se percataron de lo comprometedora que era la posición en la que se encontraban y agradecieron profundamente estar en un lugar un tanto apartado de la base.

-Te amo Shinoa Hiragi…- dijo Yuichiro mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella

-Y yo a ti Yuu…

Se levantaron del suelo y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo principal, la felicidad se les notaba en el rostro y no apartaban la atención el uno del otro; o por lo menos era así hasta que Shinoa detuvo su andar por un momento y una sonrisa temblorosa se le dibujo en el rostro mientras veía al frente.

Intrigado sobre lo que pudiera estar viendo la chica, Yuichiro dirigió su vista al frente encontrándose con un notablemente estresado Guren; _"Mierda, el informe…"_ pensó.

-Shinoa…

-H-Hola Guren

-¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos? ¿Y dónde está el informe?

-B-Bueno… el informe…

-¿No lo hiciste verdad…?- tras un asentimiento de parte de la chica el mayor suspiro con cansancio y se revolvió el cabello- De todas formas… ¿Dónde estaban metidos ustedes dos?

Ante la pregunta de Guren ambos enrojecieron inmediatamente, una cosa era entender entre ellos lo que había pasado… pero otra cosa era explicárselo a su superior. Por la expresión que puso Guren al ver el rostro de los chicos pudo suponerlo, de todos modos incluso él lo veía venir desde hace un tiempo, así que simplemente sonrió de lado caminando en dirección contraria.

-Quiero ese informe para el final del día así que pónganse a trabajar- habló Guren mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la mitad del mismo y se volteó- Por cierto, suerte con lo suyo chicos.

Ambos se miraron y parpadearon un par de veces antes de que una expresión de sorpresa se dibujara en sus rostros, Guren sabía o por lo menos suponía lo que había pasado.

-¿Crees que Guren…?- preguntó Yuichiro

-Es lo más probable…

Luego de un largo suspiro y una risa de parte de ambos, se tomaron las manos y siguieron caminando hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

-De todas formas… tengo que entregar ese informe al final del día- dijo en tono cansado Shinoa

-Pues entonces te ayudaré- dijo Yuichiro mientras se acercaba por detrás de la chica a abrazarla por la cintura, acercó su boca al oído de la pelilila y susurró en tono coqueto- ¿Quién sabe…? Quizás podría ser divertido…

-¿Ah si~? ¿De qué forma?- una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Shinoa, aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Yuu era parte de su trabajo también- Chico virgen~

-No lo se… Tal vez eso que acabas de decir cambie muy pronto… Después de todo tú misma lo dijiste ¿no?- Yuichiro sonrió de medio lado y Shinoa lo presintió, sabía lo que diría a continuación y por primera vez entendió el dicho del pez que muere por su propia boca- …"Vivan las relaciones ilícitas" ¿no?

Aún en su posición, Yuichiro besó el cuello de Shinoa, lo que provocó un ligero sobresalto en ella.

-Prométeme algo Shinoa… A partir del día de hoy tu me pertenecerás y no dejaras que nadie más te mire como te miraban los chicos de hoy…

-Lo prometo…- apenas pronunció esas dos palabras Yuichiro la obligó a girar hasta encontrarse frente a él y la besó nuevamente.

Shinoa sabía en lo que esas simples palabras la habían metido y no se arrepentía; sabía lo que le esperaba de ahí en adelante y sabía, sobre cualquier cosa, que lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

 **Olii**

 **Bueno, aquí está este bello oneshot, es el primer oneshot que escribo sola, anteriormente si había escrito un (de otra pareja) pero con el apoyo de una amiga; así que no me juzguen Dx**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron?  
Háganmelo saber ;)**

 **Los amo mucho y les dedico éste OneShot a todos los lectores de "Una extraña Maldición" :D**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Bye! Nos leemos próximamente!**


End file.
